


Better Left Unseen

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Cheating, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Shock, Surprises, Threesome - F/F/F, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron visits his sister on a Saturday night and gets an unwelcome surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Left Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the 12/28/04 [15minuteficlets](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com) word #87. I guess you could call it my first experiment with true crack!fic? At any rate, it bears very little resemblance to anything I would normally consider in-character for the people involved...
> 
> I wrote this ficlet in December 2004 but didn't get around to posting it on my journal until July 2006, largely because I had no idea what to make of it. I still don't, really, but apparently I'm going to share it with the world despite that. *wry*

"Hey, Ginny, you won't believe the crazy thing that Harry..."

Ron trailed into stupefied silence, mouth open and limbs hanging loose.

Ginny laid her fingers over Hermione's mouth to stifle a horrified squeak, her other hand still busy on Luna's breasts. "Yes, Ron. We know, Ron. It's true, Ron. Now go away."

"I don't see why he couldn't join us," said Luna, pale eyes gleaming. Hermione flushed.

Ron stared at his girlfriend, his baby sister -- who was supposed to be with _Harry_ , fuck it -- and the crazy girl he'd thought might fancy him a bit. They were-- one bed-- hands-- naked-- tongue--

"That would be incest, Luna," said Ginny, and stifled another squeak from Hermione, who now looked nearly incandescent with embarrassment and guilt. Ron felt his own face heat.

"Oh," said Luna. She sighed. "Pity. Please pull yourself together and leave, Ron. You're upsetting Hermione."

"And you're making me angry," added Ginny, her voice taking on that edge she'd picked up from Mum, the one that reached down your spine, sank hooks into your stomach, and made you jump to attention and fear for your life.

Ron found himself outside the bedroom before he'd actually decided to move.

"You knew!" he shouted at Harry, who was slouched on Ginny's sofa, fingers loosely wrapped around a bottle of butterbeer. "You bloody well knew and you didn't even try to stop me going in there! You didn't stop _them!_ You sodding bastard. How can you let Ginny do that? And Hermione? Don't you _care?_ "

Harry shrugged. "Ginny and I understand each other; if this is how she wants to spend her Friday nights, I don't mind. They've been doing this for a few months now, but Hermione was too nervous to tell you. She's been driving everyone mad for weeks, worrying about how you'd react when you found out. Ginny and I figured inviting you over would kill two birds with one stone."

"Two birds? Huh?"

"Er, make you find out so we aren't all waiting for the other shoe to drop, and get back at Hermione for driving us mad."

Ron drew himself upright, furious, and glared at Harry. "Two birds. Right. If you ever, _ever_ send me into something like that again, I don't care if you're my best friend -- I'll kill you. Ginny's my _sister_. There are some things a man just shouldn't see! And of fucking course Hermione was worried -- she's cheating on me!"

Unbelievably, Harry grinned. "Oh, get over it. So your girlfriend's bi. So you saw your sister naked. So what. At least they're not possessed or running off to confront evil wizards one-on-one. And trust me, Hermione's crazy about you. This is just... stress relief, or something." He leaned forward, smirking just like the twins when they were about to spring a really nasty trick. "Relax, Ron. Have a drink. And tell me -- are they as hot together as I think they are?"

Ron lunged across the room, intent on killing his friend.


End file.
